A Heroic Halloween
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: I Made this fic a few days before All Hallows Eve ,so Dante brings the spirits of defeated Disney villians to put on a show in his Haunted Halloween Manor


A Heroic Halloween

"Welcome heroes, to my manor, I'll call the spirits of the fallen to socialize, after all, this is Halloween!" said Dante as he laughed evilly and the doors to his Haunted Manor open up and a screen of water appeared on a shillioete of a certain sea witch appeared with sea blue eyes "So it's Halloween, Eh, Son of Jack. I know just how to set the mood!" said Ursula

Ursula and Dante: **Beluga sevruga**

**Come winds of the Caspian Sea!**

**Larengix glaucitis**

**Et max laryngitis**

**La voce to me!**

Gohan:

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain, in need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad, so true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying, "Spells, Ursula, please!"**

**And I help them!**

**Yes I do**

Goku: **Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil**

**If she doesn't scare you no**

**evil thing will**

**To see her is to take a**

**sudden chill**

**Cruella, Cruella Deville**

**She's like a spider waiting**

**for the kill**

**Look out for**

**Cruella De Vil**

Sasuke: **Trust in me, just in me**

**Shut your eyes and trust in me**

**You can sleep safe and sound**

**Knowing I am around**

**Slip into silent slumber**

**Sail on a silver mist**

**Slowly and surely your senses**

**Will cease to resist**

**Trust in me, just in me**

**Shut your eyes and trust in me**

Shadow: **A heffalump or woozle**

**Is very confuzle**

**A heffalump or woozle's very sly, sly, sly, sly**

**They come in ones and twoozles**

**But if they so choozles**

**Before your eyes you'll see them multiply, ply, ply, ply**

**Vegeta: Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid,uh**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf, the big bad wolf**

**Who's afraid of the big bad wolf, we ain't afraid yall, we ain't afraid (who's afraid of him) **

Oogie's face appeared on the wildwater screen "You call THAT Music!? I'll show you real music! Don't be afraid to sing along!"

**Oogie: Well Well Well, what have we here? Trick or treaters huh Oooooooooh! I'm really scared! So you're the one everybody's talkin' about! *Laughs***

**When Mr. Oogie Boogie says**

**There's trouble close at hand**

**You'd better pay attention now**

**'Cause I'm the Boogie Man**

**Hey! I said Oogie Boogie!**

All: **Oogie Boogie!**

Oogie: **Oogie Boogie!**

All: **Oogie Boogie!**

Oogie: **I Say Ooogliebooglybooglyboo**!

All: **Ooogliebooglybooglyboo!**

Oogie: **Ooogliebooglybooglyboo!**

All: **Ooogliebooglybooglyboo!**

Jack sees this and spoke "Dante's really getting it on with the ghosts of Disney villains!"

Oogie: **Whooooaaa!**

All: **Whooooaaa!**

Oogie: **Whooooaaa!**

All: **Whooooaaa!**

Oogie: **Whooooaaa!**

All: **Whooooaaa!**

Oogie and others: **Because I'm/He's the Oogie Boogie Man!**

And the heroes saw Frollo on the screen "Frollo!" they spoke and Frollo spoke "**Happy Hallows Eve Trick-Or-Treaters, but you all must know all things must come to an end. Especially this one!" **

Frollo and Itachi: _**Hellfire**_

_**Dark fire**_

_**Now gypsy, it's your turn**_

_**Choose me or**_

_**Your pyre**_

_**Be mine or you will BURN!**_

_**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**God have mercy on her**_

_**Kyrie eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**God have mercy on me**_

_**Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_**But she will be mine**_

_**Or she…. will …..BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRR RRNNNNNNNNN!**_

At the end the water sank to the ground "Happy Halloween, see ya next year, oh wait, before you go, here's some candy." Said Dante as a bowel with an animatronic zombie hand in the center of a bowl with candy and the heroes grab their candy before running out the door as Dante smiles and sends the spirits on their way and leave some items and a note

"Frollo's robes, Ursula's eels and Oogie's dice!" and Dante collects the items before walking off

The end and Happy Halloween, don't forget to read and review!

Author's Note: I Saw the YouTube video of the Disneyland Halloween fireworks show and it was pretty fun


End file.
